waftcamfandomcom-20200215-history
Records: Founding Kaskaskia
'The Citadel of Kaskasia' Based on predictions of what was known about the northern half of the Western Hemisphere, there was an expectation that the major river scouted in the gulf would lead to a mid-continental point (or near-enough). The secret Aquitaine-RANP mission carried by the HMS Chercheur and Vaguer all but confirmed this. The complex map continued up the tributaries, one heading northwest and another east-northeast. The confluence of those two tributaries was strategically significant – and a defensible point againt the roving megafauna that otherwise dominated the contient. By now, there were dozens of tribal connections, and most survivors were refugees in their own ancestral lands. Aquitaine set out to conduct what the modern world would know as "nation-building." They were claiming this hub as a coordination point, and would begin providing assistance and education to build polities that could thrive and civilize this murderous land in a sustainable fashion. 'The Locals' At the time, the Royal Demesne was taking the name of the locals – while adopting them – hence the Citadel and rough duchy-sized area known as “Kaskaskia.” This was the first permanent European outpost in the Western Hemisphere, and served as the regional base of operations for the RANP, OM and SA. By now, the Kaskaskia tribe already knew of the coming of the Europeans and weren’t particularly surprised by fleet of galleon-sized war ships that unloaded. At this point, the tribe was one part of the local Illiniwek Confederation, and that federation had been at war with the Iroquois; to the northwest, the Sioux and the Fox; to the south, the Chickasaw and Cherokee; to the west, the Osage Nation. The human wars had faded if only because all contact was lost with their former foes (and there were assumptions they may well be extinct). By the time Aquitaine arrived, they were “the warriors to end all wars.” It wasn't so much co-habitation as it was adoption and near-instant integration. 'By Tooth and Fang' The outsizing of both the flora and fauna had massive effects on the ecosystem, throwing off the balance – but replacing it was barely-tuned, low-diversity cycle that included the mega-sized apex predators hunting everything, but focused on the mega-herbivores as the highest nutrient-to-effort payoff. The humans stuck in the middle were appetizers. Feeding the herbivores, certain key flora had been upscaled as well – and this included certain non-obvious choices, like several types of trees. These trees easily dwarfed the redwoods of the western coast, and the variety stretched from one coast to the other. In fact, the trees were essential anchors that helped sustain both the other mega-flora and mega-fauna. Also discovered in addition to the wolves, sabre-toothed mega-tigers were giant birds of prey, including giant eagles and hawks that could easily carry off a buffalo (much less a human). 'Strategic Site' The confluence of the would-be Mississippi and Ohio Rivers, while deep inland, was still significantly navigable by large vessels. There was a pre-built Royal Guard company, but the plan was to create a Royal Complex in the area, complete with Metal Works, concrete plant and so on – with a locally-recruited, locally-trained RA battalion. Everything would be made locally, at the same high standards as the European production. The one exception: about 40 Kaskaskia warriors were recruited and took the voyage back to Bordeaux, getting one hell of an education in the process. On paper, the Illinois Heavy SA Platoon was formed in 1380 – and by the time they returned, certified in 1381, they’d conducted training operations around Europe, and learned to speak, read and write in Latin, French and English. Category:Hall of Records Category:1380